


primum osculum

by djarindin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, this is cute as shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarindin/pseuds/djarindin
Summary: primum osculum - first kiss.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	primum osculum

**Author's Note:**

> a/n; the ultimate otp is fox x happiness BECAUSE HE DESERVES IT. when i say this is cute as shit it's cute as shit. this has to be the softest thing i've ever written so please enjoy  
> this will be posted on my tumblr tomorrow! there might be some small tweaks and edits here and there.

“you’re working too much,” you state softly, your voice startling the commander. he jumps slightly, shoulders tensing for a moment. he sighs gently, shaking his head side to side lightly, jokingly. his gaze flits away from his desk, now focused on you, shooting you a glare.

the mischievous glint swirls in his eyes and gives him away – he’s not mad at you and rather finds _you_ being able to startle him endearing.

upon noticing the no-so-really glare, you smile cheekily and stick your tongue out at him playfully in response.

though, in the back of his head, fear rises of the fact that you _were_ able to startle him. that as a commander, no less of the coruscant guard, he should be more aware. he pushes the thought back down as quickly as it came.

as much as he wants to keep going with the lighthearted banter, simple fact is: he can’t. he has piles upon piles of work stacked for him to complete; job as a commander of the coruscant guard, he guesses.

“it’s my job,” he states firmly, matter-of-factly. he turns his gaze back to the workload in front of him and reads the words from the datapad.

your lips turn into a frown and sigh sadly, pressing yourself off the doorframe and making the short trek to the front of his desk. you plant your feet directly in front of fox, the only barrier being the desk. fox doesn’t notice your presence and if he does, he doesn’t acknowledge it.

“i know…” you pause, referring to his last statement. “i just worry, is all.”

he looks up, his gaze softening at your genuinely worried expression. you _care_. you care _for_ _him_.

you rock back and forth on your heels, hands squeezing themselves together for a few moments before you shuffle around, coming to stand behind him and resting your arms on his chair. again, he doesn’t acknowledge your presence but he knows you’re there.

it’s just how you two work. it’s always how you two have worked.

hesitantly, your hands come to rest upon his shoulders, running back and forth the plastoid armor. it’s not _direct_ contact, but you hope he can feel it regardless. and even if he can’t, you know it’s some contact – something they have deprived him of his entire life.

he subconsciously leans back into your touch, his shoulders slowly relaxing, his body becoming lax to _your_ touch. your heart has a fuzzy feel at his actions and you smile so softly at the back of his head.

your hands softly inch their way towards his hair, tangling your fingers in the black strands, twirling his regulation hair length in between your fingers. his head leans back, leaning into the touch, craving the touch.

you two spend the next few minutes like this – you playing with his hair, rubbing your hand along his plastoid covered shoulders and arms with him leaning back into all of your touches, muscles slowly starting to relax, his workload long forgotten.

your touch stays, but you move to stand in front of him, inches away from one another. his eyes are half-closed and he looks so peaceful, so young. again, your heart warms at the sight.

“feel any better?” you ask quietly, not wanting to disturb him. he hums in affirmation and you shoot another soft smile at him. “good,” you mumble, more so to yourself than him.

he opens his eyes, shooting a small smile at you. his hands land on your hips and he pulls you close to him, with you standing in between his legs.

this isn’t uncommon – the touches, the soft smiles. but the adoration and love shining in both your eyes, that’s new (…at least, shining in front of each other).

his hands stay on your hips, rubbing slow, soft circles on your hip bones. he looks down at the ground before glancing back at you, embarrassed and shy.

“can… can i kiss you?” the question asks so softly, you almost missed it. but once the words ring out into the office, you beam at the commander in front of you.

“yes,” it’s whispered and he smiles so brightly at your response.

he hesitantly leans in and you met him halfway, your foreheads resting against once another. you close your eyes and he follows your actions, nudging your nose with his before planting his lips on yours in a chaste kiss. both your lips stay locked together for a few moments, slowly moving against each other, the emotion pouring through in the kiss what you can’t speak. you both pull away after a few moments, your foreheads in keldabe kiss.

you keep your eyes shut for some more seconds before opening them, smiling softly at the sight in front of you. fox’s eyes are still closed and he’s smiling brightly, happiness shining in his smile, his features. you press a quick peck upon his smiling lips.

he grabs your hand and intertwines his fingers with yours before giving a soft squeeze, bringing your clasped hands up together and pressing a kiss to your hand.

“i think i’m falling for you,” it’s a confession. you smile softly, the adoration shining in your eyes – his too.

“and i think i’m falling for you, commander fox.”


End file.
